


you left me no choice but to stay here forever

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lobotomy, Mental Institutions, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: The least he can do is visit them.An AU taking place after Civil War- it's not enough to just make superhumans register, they must be contained.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	you left me no choice but to stay here forever

It hadn't been his idea, but he made sure they did it in the most humane way possible. Tony had assumed that the registration act they proposed just meant registering superhumans- that was what it sounded like. He really had tried to stop it when he found out.

At least the facility was state of the art. Maybe they would have liked it, if they were capable of liking anything anymore. Tony made it a point to visit every week, even though he knew they didn't recognize him.

The procedure had been described to him as a kind of lobotomy, just more advanced. 

Everyone had their own cozy, personalized room, and they were all allowed to hang out in the common room any time of the day. That was where he always found Natasha. Under the staff's cautious eye, she would push the tables and chairs against the wall and dance in the center of the room. It was a child's approximation of ballet, awkward and clumsy, but she seemed happy. Tony repeated that to himself like a mantra- they all seemed happy. 

"How's my favorite primadonna?" he called as Natasha balanced on her toes, holding the wall for support, and she whipped her head up, grinning. 

"I'm really good! Nurse Hennesey says I can do a performance for everybody tomorrow night. Will you come? It's in here," she said brightly, tripping over a few words and not quite meeting his eyes. 

"I'll do my best," Tony promised, already making a mental note to clear his schedule. Why she and Clint even had to be here, he couldn't understand- they weren't superhuman. According to the government, they were traitors, and this was what happened to traitors. He must remember that, General Ross had said, fixing Tony with a hard stare.

Clint wasn't in his room, which meant he must be outside, so Wanda was next. She was lying on a plush red rug, running her hands through it and staring at the ceiling. "Hey, Wanda," Tony said, sitting next to her. He hadn't known her well. Her eyes briefly flitted over his face, then she focused back on the ceiling. They sat in silence for almost ten minutes before he moved on.

Steve was sitting by the window, drawing something. He used to be a talented artist, according to the history books and Natasha, but he'd never shown that side of himself to Tony. "What are you drawing, big guy?"

"Ferris wheel," Steve mumbled, not looking up. Tony nodded absentmindedly, gazing around the room until his eyes landed on a framed photo next to the bed. He walked over and picked it up, then immediately set it down when he saw the face smiling up at him. Unfortunately, Steve had decided to pay attention at that moment, and bounded over to him, looking happier than he had in months. "That's my best friend," he told Tony eagerly.

"Oh yeah? I don't remember there being a picture the last time I was here."

"Nurse Hennessey gave it to me, um, a few days ago," Steve explained.

"He looks nice," Tony said awkwardly, and Steve nodded, beaming. 

"Yeah, Bucky's really nice! You'll like him. Nurse Matthews said he can visit soon." Tony's smile stiffened, and he muttered something vague before hurrying out. "Bye, mister," Steve called, so earnest it hurt. 

When Tony found John Matthews, he had to fight the urge to hit him. "Why the fuck would you tell Steve he can see James Barnes? Are you insane?"

"He just asked this morning," John said quickly, nervously, placatingly. "He'll forget soon enough. I didn't know what to tell him- he kept asking to see Bucky." 

"Don't ever tell him anything like that again," Tony snapped. James Barnes was dead, just like Bruce Banner and anyone else the government deemed too dangerous to lock up. He tried to calm down as he walked to the last room on his list, evening his breathing out. The kid could always tell when people were upset.

He was sitting on the floor, assembling a LEGO kit, and looked up with a smile when Tony walked in. Tony couldn't quite replicate it. 

"Hi, Peter."

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK you it is TAYLOR SWIFT LYRIC TITLE


End file.
